


pomegranates

by anarcheologist (sensalito)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensalito/pseuds/anarcheologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pomegranates

It hurts.

It’s never hurt quite so much, not quite that way, not quite for the same reasons.

The breath can barely worms its way into his lungs. It’s stifling, the way life goes on as if nothing had changed.

He wants the world to burn. He wants chaos.

His bare feet are slap-slap-slapping away on the infinite corridor that is his grief. He’s trying to escape it. He won’t manage.

He’s all silent yells and loud tears.

His voice is clawing at his throat, digging deep and painful. He doesn’t care.

How dare-

“How dare they live when he’s gone?” might have been the question, once.

He thinks, now, what he wants to ask is rather “how dare Death come on his territory to steal what’s his under his nose?”

He bids his time, seething his wounds open, soothing his jagged edges with memories.

He bleeds. Smears the blood on every good thing he’d ever done to clean what Death did to him.

He drowns. Keeps them under water longer than necessary, just to make sure.

He thinks. He’s never been so sure- but then again, what does he know?

And then, he dies. He dies and walks the path until the end to find _him_. And when he finds _him_ , he once more walks the path no one ever dared take before to bring him home.

Because, after everything, how dare she.

She doesn’t stop them. But- she watches. Carefully. Avidly.

She dared once, she’ll dare again.

 **  
**There is nothing so sweet as twin souls; they remind her of pomegranates.


End file.
